


Please, Don't Be Sad, I Don't Think I Could Take It:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad News, Doctor/Patient, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), F/M, Family, Family Time/Quality Time, Friendship, Fun, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Help, Honesty, Hurt/Comfort, Medical, Medical Examination, No Secrets, Poisoning, Poisoning/Radiation Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Radiation Poisoning/Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Sick Character, Sickfic, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Another take on Steve telling his ohana about his illness, & that he doesn't want him to be sad, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Please, Don't Be Sad, I Don't Think I Could Take It:

*Summary: Another take on Steve telling his ohana about his illness, & that he doesn't want him to be sad, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

A couple of days after the party, Steve had something to tell his team, He already told Danny, & asked that he doesn't say a word, cause he wants to tell them himself, so they were at his house, & relaxing, just having fun, & enjoying each other's company on that perfect summer day.

 

"Guys, I have something to tell you, It may be hard on you, Just know that it's gonna break my heart to tell you, Please don't be sad, I don't think I could take it, Knowing that you all are so sad. So here it is, A couple of months back, after getting rid of that dirty radium bomb, I thought I protected myself from the radiation, but I did, I went to see a specialist, who deals with this, & I had been having some spells, so I found out, that I had a little exposure to the bomb, & was diagnosed with a little radiation poisoning," That took the wind out of everyone's sails, as soon as he announced the news.

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua was the first one to speak up, "Are you okay ?", Steve nodded, as he answered her question, "Right now, I am, It's a moderate case, But, They are almost guaranteed that I will be suffering with the bigger symptoms down the road", She turned the loudmouth detective asked sadly, "You knew about this ?", & he nodded in response.

 

Danny nodded, & said, "Yes, I knew right at the party, He didn't want to ruin everyone's fun, & he wanted to tell you all himself, No secrets in this family, I told him that we are all going to his next appointment, & learn everything that we can about radiation poisoning, & what to watch out for", Jerry Ortega, Special Consultant to Five-O, said, "Count me in, I could cook some simple meals, so your stomach can tolerate it". Steve smiled, & said, "Thanks, Jer, I will take you up on it, I promise you". Inspector Abby Dunn piped in, & she looked over at the Five-O Commander, & said this to him.

 

"My schedule is pretty flexible at HPD, Anytime you need a ride to appointments, or just want company, Call me anytime, Steve", The Former Seal nodded in gratitude to her, & had a smile on his face. Chin said, "Ohana, Brah, Call me anytime too, I _will_ drop anything for you". Kono said, "That goes for Adam  & me too, Don't hesitate to call on us", He was surrounded by hugs, & The Blond Detective said with a wink, "See, Babe, They love you, They **_really do_** love you". Captain Lou Grover said, "I only got one thing to say here",  & they waited for him to say it.

 

"We are gonna kick this in the ass, & help our fearless super seal to do it, Can I get an "Amen" up in here ?", The Former SWAT Commander asked, "Amen", Everyone said in unison, The Big Man was not satisfied with that, & he said, "That was pathetic, Give it to me once more", "Amen !", The Five-O Ohana roared out, exclaiming, Steve said, as he clasps hands with Lou. "Amen, Brother Lou, Amen", & the others put their hands on top of the two men's. "Ohana", Steve started it, "Forever", The Others said in unison, answering Steve, & they went back to their fun.

 

The End.


End file.
